


The Phonecall

by slytherinharrison



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinharrison/pseuds/slytherinharrison
Summary: The phonecall from “Sound of Drums” escalates a bit.





	The Phonecall

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe no one wrote this before, this was the first thought I had while watching this scene.

The Doctor's thoughts were racing. There had to be a way out of this mess. It was unfortunate that the Master was Prime Minister now, but he had got out of situations even more difficult and dangerous before. He needed to think! But before he could really start planning, Martha exclaimed the name the Master was currently using. The Doctor immediately took her phone from her. 

“I'm here.” He could hear a sharp inhale of breath on the other side of the line. “Doctor.” The Master's voice was shaking slightly and he didn't even try to hide his desire. “Master.” The harsh breathing continued. “I like it when you use my name.” His arousal was now very obvious and the Doctor had to restrain himself from reacting to the once so familiar tone in his voice. “You chose it.” The Master chuckled. “Yes and you know very well why. Do you remember that day on Gallifrey, when I made you say it for the first time? You were so shy, but in the end you enjoyed it as much as I did.” The doctor swallowed. It became harder to suppress his arousal as moments of said memory flashed before his eyes. “So, Prime Minister then?”, he tried to distract the Master and himself from their sexual past. “I know! It's good, isn't it?” The Doctor pressed his teeth together as he felt more blood flow downwards at the deep and lustful voice.

“Where is it, Doctor? Where is Gallifrey?” The sting of hurt and regret hit him like every time this topic came up. “Gone.” “How can Gallifrey be gone?” The Master's voice sounded disbelieving and he could hear him move in the background. “It burned.” With the blazing fire in mind, he suddenly wished back the less painful memory of him and the Master, back when they were still Theta and Koschei. “And the Timelords?” He felt his throat grow tight. “Dead. And the Daleks. More or less. What happened to you?” 

“I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human, so they wouldn't ever find me. Because...” His voice broke and the Doctor could hear him swallow. “I was so scared.” The Master sounded more honest than he did in millions of years and the Doctor believed him. The fear and pain in his voice, the fear and pain they shared, told the Doctor that he needed to help the Master. “I know.” 

They were silent for a second, until the Master exclaimed “All of them? But not you, which must mean..” He trailed off. “I was the only one who could end it.”, the Doctor finished for him, his pain growing hot in his chest. “And I tried, I did, I tried everything.”

“What did it feel like, though?” The aroused tone in the Master's voice was back. “Two almighty civilisations burning.” He moaned slightly and the Doctor could hear fabric rustling in the background. “Ohh, tell me, how did that feel?” The clear pleasure the Master took in his pain and guilt angered him. “Stop it!” The Master's voice got deeper and hoarser and his harsh breathing continued. “You must have been like God.” 

“I've been alone ever since. But not any more. Don't you see, all we've got is each other!” The Master laughed slightly. “Are you asking me out on a date?” He ignored the flirty answer. “You can stop this right now, we can leave this planet, together.” The Master hummed. “Tempting. But no, if everything will go according to plan, which it will, I'll have you soon anyway. Tell me, Doctor, did you miss me?” The Doctor closed his eyes. He couldn't lie. “You know I did.” The Master made a sound between a laugh and a moan. “Oh, but we'll have all the time in the world for each other, soon. You'll finally be mine again.” 

The Doctor listened to his deep breaths and wasn't sure how to react, but the Master continued anyway. “I wish I could touch you right now. You look very pretty in this regeneration. If you were here, I'd have you suck my cock.” The Doctor made a shocked sound. “Are... are you touching yourself?”, he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. “Yes. And since you've always been shit at dirty talk, I'll just keep telling you all the things I'm going to do to you and watch your sweet reactions.” The Doctor felt his own arousal grow and bit his lip. But then he replayed the last words of the Master in his head. “What do you mean, watch?” The Master laughed. “Oh, I've got you on the big screen. On your right.” 

The Doctor snapped around and saw a surveillance camera. “Look at your pretty doe eyes. You know what I'm going to do to you? I will tie you up and then I will just celebrate that I have you back and admire this new body of yours. I will tease you for hours, barely touch you to the point that you're begging me to do something.” A tingle went through the Doctor's spine and he could feel his half hard dick throb in his trousers. “And then, I'll slowly take you apart. I will prepare you with the smallest touches to your prostate that will leave you crying out for more. And when you're ready... Well, I'm not sure what to do then. What do you think, Doctor? Would you like me to fuck you or would you want to ride me?” The Doctor took a deep breath and whined slightly, imagining it. “You'll soon make more of these noises. I'll make you moan and cry like a bitch in heat. But what's it gonna be, fucking or riding?” The Doctor blushed and looked to his companions. Jack and Martha stood far enough away to give him a bit privacy, but non the less he only whispered. “Riding.” 

“Riding!”, the Master exclaimed. “You've always liked that. And me too. I look forward to watching you sit on my dick, hands bound behind your back, spine arched and head thrown back. And when I get close, I'll throw you onto the bed and fuck you so hard you'll scream for me. Can you come untouched in this body, Doctor? Did you try?” The Doctor had his eyes closed by now. He was slightly leaning against a wall, breathing hard. “No. I don't know.” The Master moaned loudly. “Then we'll find out. I bet, you look so pretty when you cum and you'll be mine, my little bitch, my... oh!” 

It was silent for a few seconds and the Doctor could only hear the Master's harsh breathing. “You look a bit uncomfortable in your suit, Doctor.” He grit his teeth together at the throbbing pain of his dick and willed his hand to stay away from it. “As much as I would like to see you touch yourself, I think you deserve a little warning that my people are already on their way to get you. We'll see each other soon! Better start running! Go on. Run! Run, Doctor, run for your life! I said run!”


End file.
